Veritas
by a.e. spencer
Summary: He searched inside himself to find her because she was beginning to disappear, her steady flame flickering amidst the rain.


****

Title: Veritas

****

Author: Airebella E. Spencer

****

Feedback: his_gray_eyes@hotmail.com

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: Mine? Hah. No. I'm just borrowing.

****

Spoilers: The Indicator

****

Summary:He searched inside himself to find her because she was beginning to disappear, her steady flame flickering amidst the rain. 

AN: Thorne is cool. Thanks for smacking me. :D

--------------------------

[This is how it went..]

The sky was bleeding that night. He remembers this because it is all that he can remember hearing. The sound of water pounding against the pavement resonated inside his head, and he could concentrate on the noise it made against his bones. 

This way he could forget the sound of her breaking.

It was raining when she first came to him. The drops of water clung to her hair and beaded itself into every strand of her clothing, creating a thin, almost cement-like resin that made the wool stick to her skin. She was lost, he knew, lost enough that she chose to come and have him help her find the way back. But the path to normality had been cleared and there was nothing but dirt and ashes that lay in its wake.

The ashes of a life she'd loved so much.

The ashes of a lover who left and took her soul with him.

And embedded there where the shards of the only life she'd ever known. 

(Mother _liar cheater killer_ Father _liar liar liar_ truth _dead gone illusion_ death _constant warm beautiful_ )

He remembers the rain. This is where her cracks began to give way.

She folded herself into him, hiding inside his crevasses, creeping deep down into his skin to hide. She was fragile in his arms, cold and bruised, her eyes radiant with tears. He searched inside himself to find her because she was beginning to disappear, her steady flame flickering amidst the rain. 

She found her way out and left quickly, because they made a scene and in her mind he had no cracks. 

------------------

It was four in the morning when the rain finally stopped. The heavens had stopped crying and he couldn't sleep because he missed the noise it created within him. Now he concentrated on the steady beat of his pulse to forget the pounding on his door. He knows it is her without even looking, but he tries to forget this.

She needs to be whole again. He can't glue her back together.

But he opens the door and lets her in.

Her lips are smooth and taste like rain. This makes him smiles, and she molds herself into him. Her deft fingers quickly work the buttons on his shirt, and when he finally runs his hands over her skin he can feel the fire she possesses.

This fire steadily burns, in rhythm with the rock of their hips and the movement of their tongues. 

When she finally explodes he is careful to stir the remainders of her flame. 

She leaves once he is fast asleep, and is careful to extinguish her ember with more ashes.

-------------------

There is more.

There is always more.

Her eyes are always blazing when he first touches her. When she guides him into her, they are soft and tender. As she flies over the edge there are tears in her eyes.

------------------------

He tells her to stop.

She doesn't stop. 

She doesn't know how.

------------------------

The earth is bleeding onto the sand when they both realize that lies are more comfortable then the truth. 

The sky is midnight black, and her eyes match it's bright sheen. She rests her head on his shoulder, her hair barely brushing his cheek, his hand placed in her lap.

"Vaughn, will you ever lie to me?"

This she whispers softly, and he almost misses it because her voice catches in the base of her throat. He stares at her openly, his tongue wetting his lips as a thick silence drapes over them. 

When she repeats the question, her voice is crooned into his ear and her lips brush his lobe.

"Will you ever lie to me?"

"Yes."

He reaches out to touch her skin and makes sure that she feels the fire in his fingers. 

He tells her that she is flawless. He does this to shield her from the truth. He does this so that in the morning when she wakes she might not see her cracks in the mirror.

When she cries in his arms at night he tells her that he will always pick her up and put her back together. He tries the only way he knows how. He tries to light a fire in her. This way she might be whole again.

He tries.

He fails. 

[fin]


End file.
